


Intellectual Booty Calls

by mariadperiad20



Series: A New Beginning [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Facial Hair Boyfriends, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, StrangeIron, but they're not in a relationship yet, hence the term 'implied', it's not written though, there are a few character namedrops, they aren't part of the story though, they're having relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: Tony and Strange spend quality time together. Tony pines a bit, thinks about their relationship.Developing/pre-relationship relationship.No A:IW spoilers.





	Intellectual Booty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, A:IW either didn't happen or was rendered a moot point. Either way, it is irrelevant entirely to this plot. No spoilers, and also no consequences; the way Marvel always intended it to be.

Tony wasn't exactly shy about sex. It was fun. Exciting. Enjoyable. He liked how it felt, and, more importantly, how he could make others feel.

He and Strange had started out as intellectual booty calls.

If someone had asked him why, Tony would say he was drawn to the man's intelligence. Strange was brilliant, but didn't have the same darkness around him as Bruce. He was clever, but not in the hurtful way that Steve could be. He was attractive, but not in the overbearing way that Thor was.

It had started with the two of them discussing- well, if Tony was being honest, it was more him blathering about- Strange's usage of the phrase "mystic". Tony firmly believed that the term was too fancy (and he had a few creative suggestions for alternative titles), but Strange rejected each and every one.

They were getting nowhere, and Tony had begun ( _begun_ , mind you) to run out of references and puns, and Strange's eyebrows were running out of room to rise further on his forehead.

Suddenly, in the middle of Tony's absolutely _priceless_ Lord of the Rings joke, Strange had offered to take a portal someplace more private to continue the conversation. Tony had agreed, and, well, it certainly was enjoyable, to say the least. Who knew magic could make sex so... well, magical.

After that, Tony had made Strange's official codename for the Avengers "Sauron" . Strange had protested, but Tony was positive the man found it amusing.

Their one-time thing turned into a multi-time thing, and Tony had to start using his armor to hide hickeys. (Strange was doing the same thing with his Cloak, much to its annoyance). It wasn't an emotional kind of sex though; it was based purely on physical pleasure, and that was enough.

Initially.

Tony knew at least a few of the team knew, namely Natasha and Clint, because of course, Rhodey, because of course, Bruce, because he knew when his science bro was hanging out with other science bros, and Thor, because Bruce told him everything.

If Wong knew, he kept it to himself, which Tony was grateful for. FRIDAY had disapproved initially, but, after observing Tony's increased "happiness meter" (yes, that had somehow appeared in FRIDAY's coding, and he just hadn't had the heart to remove it), the A.I. had switched to an unspoken ally.

Logically, it would seem that Strange would go to Tony, what with the magic portals and all that. However, the Avengers Complex was too busy, too crowded, and too nosy, while the Sanctum was away from prying eyes and impossible to intrude upon.

So, Strange would open a portal, and Tony would go through. That being said, they didn't only visit for that sole reason. They would also stop by one another's residences to discuss complex, and often theoretical, problems. Sex was more of a side-effect from the sheer attractive intelligence between the two of them whenever they started conversing.

Strange had made it clear that it was not a relationship, and Tony had readily agreed. His last relationship came to an... unpleasant... end, and he didn't need another. Besides, signing up for Tony was signing up for Peter, and he doubted most people would be down for getting a 15-year old child.

And, Tony was loathe to admit it, spending any time with Strange was better than spending no time at all.

The truly unfortunate part was that, despite the very, very clear "friends with benefits" decree that Strange had delivered, Tony could feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into affection. He really needed to get more responsible with his heart.

So one night, after the pair had had some _fun_ , they were lying in bed, sweaty and sated. Tony turned his head to look at Strange, and saw that the man was studying him with those incredibly blue eyes. It was not as uncomfortable as it probably should have been, since all Tony could focus on was how attractive he looked when his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"I should go now?" Tony didn't know why he phrased it as a question, and instantly regretted doing so. Strange clearly noticed, because his expression changed from one of relaxation to one that was oddly tense.

Normally Strange would open a portal without comment, and Tony would skip through and end up in his own bathroom next to the shower. It was either a gesture of kindness, or an insult. Tony had decided it was the former, and no one would be able to change his mind.

This time, however, Strange didn't create a portal. He just stared at Tony with that, well, strange, look on his face.

Strange replied, slightly hesitantly, "If you are tired, you can stay."

"Believe that highly in your skills?" Tony asked back immediately, even as he felt thrown (and a little hopeful) from the offer.

Strange was smirking now in a self-satisfied kind of way. "I don't believe. I know. Go to sleep, Tony."

Strange turned over, and Tony blinked sluggishly for a moment at his back, brain still misfiring from the sudden shift from the norm. "Uh... okay."

Tony curled up, sent up a silent plea that his nightmares would just stay away, and fell asleep.

He didn't dream that night.

When Tony woke up the next morning, the bed was empty. Strange was already in the library, learning a new incantation. Waving his hand, and casually opening a portal for Tony to step through, Strange glanced up from his work just long enough to wink cheekily at him. Tony stepped through, feeling a little grin spread over his face at the sight of the other man as he vanished from sight in a whirl of sparks.

It was progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! Trying out something other than fluff this time.
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated. (Feel free to critique, compliment, or comment however you can.)


End file.
